Random Archive of One-shots
by Demented and Disturbed
Summary: Basically an archive of one-shots; some requests, some fluff, most of them are about the SOD's (Spirits of Discord) personal lives. Rated T to be safe.


**Okay, I have decided to make my first one-shot...and it shall have the fluff! Of course, it's gonna be about the Spirits of Discord 'cause it's the first thing I thought of and stuff like that...to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:**

**The Spirits of Discord belongs to me. Yep, that's about it. Plus, this is my first one-shot, so don't be hating. **

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Were the Spirits of Discord afraid of anything? All of them are afraid of many things: and each of them have their rights to be afraid. But what happens when a recurring nightmare comes back to haunt one of them? And what happens when one of them heard them? Find out in this particular one-shot.

* * *

><p>Erwind couldn't sleep. In fact, with all the lighting and the pounding sound of the rain from outside, he couldn't even get a second in without a loud <em>BOOM!<em> from the thunder. How does Crevincie sleep through these type of things.

His little brother was tightly snuggled up in his bed, his beautiful wings sometimes fluttering while he sniffed in his sleep. Sometimes he dreamed of him and his older sister, Dimioria, while other times he dreamed of flying in the sky with the clouds.

_Or so Dimioria tells me_, Erwind thought to himself. Out of all his siblings, Dimioria freaked him out the most. She never slept during the day and night and those green eyes seem to follow you everywhere...Erwind stared at the ceiling, the clouds dotted across a very dark gray with lightning to show the sky and his mood: a mix between angry that he couldn't sleep and he felt guilty.

Why did he feel guilty? Nobody really knew; not even Dimioria would could read the minds of her siblings and look into her brother Lukase's dirty, dirty mind. But nobody knew what Erwind was thinking.

He missed the ways things were when they were little; Mother and Father would lull them to sleep with lullabies of people screaming from the destruction and they would go to the park where they would mess with the mortal's lives and make wars over petty item from Dimioria and Erwind would push the swings with only one breath, and Auburne would burn down cities when they were done...ah, those were the old days.

But what Erwind missed the most was that he would calm his younger siblings with a song when they were veryscared, like Dimioria always said.

_Everybody has something to fear; from the smallest mouse to the biggest elephant. Man has their rights to fear what scares them the most. So do we, and I know that Lukase is afraid of lightning..._

That made him wonder: was Lukase still afraid of lightning? His younger brother had gotten that fear when his Father would throw lightning bolts to destroy little villages and he was unfortunately in the way and was accidentally struck. Of course, they couldn't get hurt and die, but it was very traumatizing to Lukase and ever since then, they strayed away from Crevincie when he summoned lighting, hmm...

_I should check on him, just to make sure,_ Erwind got up, but he thought again for a moment. _Nah, maybe he's grown over that fear...he's thousands of years old! He still can't actually be afraid of something petty..._

Lightning flashed through the window and Erwind jumped and hit his head on the ceiling. He fell off his bed and landed on one of the clouds on the floor. Drywall fell into his perfect hair and Erwind brushed it out while rubbing his head and cursing under his breath.

**(A/N: I should say that Erwind has a super jump like Luigi and so that's how he hit his head on the ceiling. Also, his bedroom has literal clouds on the floor since he and Crevincie can manipulate the sky and Hermione put that there for them. You may continue..)**

_Damn lightning..._Erwind winced when he felt a bump on his head and got up, brushed himself off. He took a quick glance at Crevincie, who was rarely affected by the noise, still snoring softly and his wings fluttering. The spirit laid on one of the fluffy gray clouds and close his eyes.

_Oh yes, the old days...those simple days when Mother and Father would teach us the right and the wrong. Kyloyn would create snow piles and we all would have a snow day in this castle...maybe we could do that again, if we weren't so busy. Every Halloween, we would go steal all the children's candy and take it for ourselves. Around Christmas, we would hang the mistletoe on Mother and Father's door and watch them kiss. We thought it was_ appalling! Oh, it was so _wonder-_Erwind's thoughts were rudely interrupted by a deafening scream.

He jolted and ran to the door; quickly grabbing a bathrobe and tying it, opened it and stared into the darkness of the hallway. Erwind stepped out and began to speed walk down the hall, another scream piercing the silence and making Erwind sped-walk faster-

Until they suddenly stopped.

_Oh no. Please, don't stop. I'm very worried_, Erwind stopped in the middle of the hall, unaware that a shadow was forming behind him; but there wasn't any light at all. The shadow grew a mouth and it asked in a very creepy voice,

"_What are you doing out late, dear brother?_"

Erwind jumped and the voice laughed. "Uh, Dimioria," Erwind got up as his sister formed fully behind him, revealing her with black and white striped pajamas. "What are you doing?"

"Doing what I always do. Are you after the screams? For they're gone." The spirit levitated around her brother, Erwind grumbling.

"I know. I'm thinking it's Lukase," he murmured, then covered his mouth. Dimioria seemed to be more perked, and she leaned in closer.

"Lukase? Is the poor dear still afraid of petty lightning?" Erwind nodded and Dimioria chuckled and turned Erwind's face to a door on the left. "He's crying from the sound, you'll find him in there," The spirit stared at him again.

"You're gonna sing that song again, aren't you?" Dimioria smiled and Erwind's face turned red from embarrassment. "No!" Erwind's turned red. "Only if I have to!"

"Can't wait to hear it," Erwind swatted the air, but Dimioria was already gone. He sighed, and opened the door.

Lukase's room was a mess; with miscellaneous clothes hung everywhere and-was that moldy pizza on the ground? _Auburne would probably eat that,_ Erwind thought as he trekked through the mountain of messes, following the whimpers and sniffs coming from the bed. "Lukase?" Erwind called out in a low whisper, but he tripped on a piece of clothing and fell into the odorous clothing. "Eww!" Erwind got up and brushed himself off once again.

"E-Erwind?" A small voice answered and Erwind looked at the bed. It had many stains covering it; ketchup, pudding, mystery stains, hazardous waste (don't ask.); and an oak bed frame. It was normal for Lukase; except the bed sheets were trembling and Lukase was nowhere to be found. The older spirit found a clean spot (the ONLY clean spot) and shook the bed sheets gently.

"Lukase, it's me," Erwind said in a calm voice. "Are you okay?"

"N-no, I'm n-not," Lukase peeked from the sheets. Lightning struck again and Lukase screamed, hugging Erwind. Erwind was completely shocked; he never got a hug in a long time.

"It's okay," Erwind stroked his hair, which his mother had taught him to calm the younger ones down, and it always seemed to work. Lukase kept hugging him, muttering something incomprehensible.

"What did you say?" Erwind asked him.

"I hate it, I hate lightning. Why'd it happen to me, not Kyloyn?" Lukase muttered in Erwind's pajamas, which made Erwind stifle a laugh, but he kept his composure.

"Did Father hate me or something for not being like he wanted me to be?" Lukase's voice cracked. Erwind wanted to budge in, but he couldn't.

"Did he like Kyloyn better than me? Or Dimoiria?" He hugged Erwind even tighter and Erwind could feel tears, and it made him remind something that happened not too long ago...that involved Crevincie.

Erwind hugged Lukase even tighter, and thought of something. He ruffled up Lukase's hair and murmured, "Do you want me to sing you something?"

Lukase nodded and rubbed his eyes. Erwind got up and shut the curtains, just so that the curtains was only opened just a bit. He sat back on the bed and pulled Lukase's sheets up to his chest, just like Mother told him. Lukase still was afraid of lightning, but maybe the closed curtains would help...

"You feel better?" Lukase shook his head slowly. Sometimes, Erwind wished that things like this happened again, just like when they were younger...

He knew Dimioria was watching silently in one of the darkest corners of the bedroom and he was probably going to regret singing, but he knew it was the only way to calm him down. Coming from Dimioria, she probably blackmail him for singing to one of his younger brothers, but he left that thought slide by. The spirit took a _very_ deep breath and started to sing in a low murmur.

_Are you, are you coming to the tree?_

_They strung a man_

_They say who murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger it would be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

Erwind could've swore that he heard something other than Lukase's sniffs, almost like someone was watching him...but, he kept going.

_Are you, are you coming to the tree?_

_ Where the dead man called out_

_ For his love to flee._

_Strange things did happen here _

_No stranger it would be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you coming to the tree?_

_Where I told you to run,_

_So we'd both be free._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight _

_In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you coming to the tree?_

_Wear a necklace of rope,_

_Side by side with me._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met a midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

Erwind heard snoring and looked at Lukase, who was finally asleep. But what surprised him was that Lukase had grabbed Erwind's robe and went to sleep while holding it. Erwind just simply smiled and finished the song, taking off his robe while singing.

_Are you, are you coming to the tree?_

_Where I told you to run,_

_So we'd both be free._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight _

_In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you coming to the tree?_

_They strung a man_

_They say who murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger it would be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you coming to the tree?_

_ Where the dead man called out_

_ For his love to flee._

_Strange things did happen here _

_No stranger it would be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

Erwind got up and placed the robe all over Lukase and carefully got up and walked over to the door. He opened it carefully and walked outside, and took another giant breath of fresh air (Lukase's room was VERY smelly.) and a voice welcomed him.

"_I knew you would sing it. It was music to my ears._"

Erwind rolled his eyes, knowing who that was. "Dimioria," Erwind calmly said. "Why were you watching me?"

Dimioria floated around Erwind. "I simply enjoy it when you sing, why don't you do it often?" The spirit stared at her brother through the door frame before moving one of her fingers and the door immediately closed by itself; quietly.

She crossed her arms, while waiting for an answer. Erwind sighed and replied,

"I just miss the old days, when Mother and Father used to sing us lullabies as people screamed to their demise and rocked us to sleep. And remember when Lukase blew up Kyloyn's birthday cake, and everybody laughed expect for Kyloyn? And those times when we dared Auburne to eat stuff that have been rotten for many years?" Erwind sighed. "I especially missed those days when I would calm you when I was little and I wasn't busy."

Dimioria arched her eyebrows, before she quickly turned around. "Shouldn't I be guarding and shouldn't you be sleeping? See you in the morning," Erwind walked away, waving at Dimioria for a quick minute, but he caught a glimpse of something.

Dimioria was smiling.

* * *

><p>Erwind went back into his bed and looked at the clock. 1:54. He could catch a few hours of sleep and still look as wonderful as he usually is. And for the first time, he laughed.<p>

Some bedsheets ruffled around and Crevincie was looking at him with tired looking eyes. "What are you laughing at?" The younger spirit asked his older brother.

"Just a thought. Go back to sleep, Crevincie." Crevincie groaned and turned over, getting back to sleep quickly. Erwind stared at the ceiling and the clouds were no longer gray; but white and fluffy like they usually are.

He turned over to the right side of his bed and closed his eyes. "Good night, Dimioria," he murmured as he drifted off to sleep. Dimioria was watching him from the corner of his bedroom, sitting on a chair.

"_Good night, Erwind._" She replied.

**Hey, it's probably not that fluff-filling since this is my first one anyways. You'll probably see more one-shots like this later...after I do an one-shot request.**

**Also, the song that Erwind sung was from the Hunger Games: Mockingjay part I. It seemed right since they like to kill people in their spare time :3**

**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this one-shot and R&R for what I should probably write about next. Most of this is probably gonna be about the SOD's personal lives and possible one-shot requests.**

**HINT for what it is: Gotta catch them all!**


End file.
